<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you said forever by impasgirlfriend</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29097819">you said forever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/impasgirlfriend/pseuds/impasgirlfriend'>impasgirlfriend</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Oneshot, Romance, Soulmates, Yearning, zelink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:27:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29097819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/impasgirlfriend/pseuds/impasgirlfriend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>based on the lyrics of drivers license by olivia rodrigo</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you said forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I finally mastered horseback riding last week, I mentioned to Link a few times how I wanted to get good at it and he gave me excellent advice to remember to soothe my horse as it’s the only way it will know how I truly feel.”</p><p>Zelda wrote in her diary.</p><p>“Link was so excited for me, I could tell even by his limited speech, he did say if we ever ride past Hateno village he could show me his childhood home. I was very intrigued by this as I can feel he’s slowly opening up to me. Little by little I want to get to know link, the real him.”</p><p>She put her pen down.</p><p>Zelda admired Link’s abilities as a knight and champion but there was so much more to him than that. They didn’t start off on the best foot as Zelda’s own insecurities made her resent the boy but after he saved her from the yiga clan she saw him for what he truly was a kind soul that would risk his life for hers, well it was his job as her appointed knight to protect her to the full extent but she couldn’t imagine anyone else doing that for her. </p><p>From then on Zelda promised to be kinder to Link and hoped he would forgive her for the harsh treatment she first brought upon him and tried to make his job of dealing with her easier. Zelda hoped to make Link her friend. What she surely didn’t expect is her royal highness to develop a crush on him, her appointed knight. Zelda’s father would certainly not approve. She kept this sweet secret to herself and her diary of course. </p><p>One night she asked Link how long would he stay by her side, and he replied “as long as you need me to” which in her head translated to forever. She wanted him by her side forever.</p><p>Zelda closed her diary and sat back in her chair. She was in her bedroom it was a Saturday and her father had given link the weekend off as she was just to stay in the castle and pray for the few days. </p><p>Link rarely got time off, he wasn’t fond of leaving Zelda’s side as it was his sworn duty to protect her at all times but he did seem in a good mood when she said her goodbyes to him the day before. Link told her how he was invited by Lady Mipha to Zora’s domain for the weekend. </p><p>“He’s probably with her right now” Zelda thought to herself. Mipha was a princess who held healing powers. Zelda chose Mipha as a champion she admired her as a person and was in awe of how easy Mipha’s powers came to her as Zelda still struggled to unlock her own sacred sealing powers that were to stop the evil that was to come. It was a stupid thing that fed into her insecurities and made herself doubt her own abilities even more.</p><p>Zelda sensed Mipha had some feelings for Link as hard as she must’ve thought she was hiding it, well it was quite obvious if you really payed attention, and when Zelda was around Link she really did pay attention to every detail of him, she grasped onto any little bit of information she could find out about it. She wanted to know anything and everything about him and listened closely when Mipha talked about him. Zelda longed for Link to open up to her, the small dent she made wasn’t enough, she wanted to know more than she already had.</p><p>It wasn’t perfect or the way Zelda ever imagined to fall for someone but she never felt this way for no one before. Zelda had her fair share of silly crushes growing up but this was different. She was scared to admit as she knew it would hurt her feelings because she couldn’t imagine him feeling the same way about her but she was in love and didn’t know how she could ever feel this way for someone else and she knew Link was different around her, more himself, nobody would ever know him the way she does. She felt enough being even this special to him.</p><p>Zelda knew she didn’t mean what she wrote in her diary when she first met Link, she could never hate him again not even if he broke her heart if she was ever to confess her true feelings for him. </p><p>—————————</p><p>Link rode alone through the field of Hyrule trying to reach the nearest stable before dusk. Although this memories were a blur, he felt an emptiness inside him and his gut told him it was to do with the princess he swore 100 years ago to protect. Link had only awoken from his century long slumber just a few weeks ago but he had to save her as quickly as possible.</p><p>The next morning Link woke in the stable and made his way to Kakariko village. Some of the places he traveled through felt somewhat familiar, he tried to imagine how they looked 100 years prior. Certain places even trigged long forgotten memories. The ones he remembered so far featured as the many travelers and townsfolk told him the most beautiful girl that ever lived, Princess Zelda, she had long blonde hair, creamy skin and emarlard green eyes you could get lost in. The memories he remembers with her were of mixed emotions some happy, them laughing, wholesome moments. While some sad, filled with tears. He tried so hard to remember every detail of her face and cherish it. </p><p>Sometimes her voice spoke to him, most of the time in his dreams but on the odd occasion when he was wide awake he could hear her calling out to him, Link didn’t know if it was real or not but he liked to believe it was really her talking to him and not his imagination playing tricks on him.</p><p>As nice as it was getting these memories back it did hurt to ride past these places they used to go to. It hurt to know he was here those many years ago when the state of hyrule was not yet completely in his hands. But when that noise become to much in his head he replayed that one memory of zelda laughing and he promised he would do everything to see her smile once again.</p><p>In Kakariko village after speaking with Impa, Link decided to hang out with her granddaughter Paya before he headed to the inn for the night. Paya was his age, minus the 100 years he spent asleep. Link really enjoyed her company especially as he rarely came across someone young. He considered paya a friend. It was probably the fact that he was once friends with her grandmother, which he unfortunately could not remember. </p><p>Link found himself ranting a lot to Paya as she was one of the few people willing to listen. It was different speaking a lot now for him, he really liked to just let out his thoughts every now and then. Sometimes Link just told Paya about his progress so far, his latest adventures, gossip he overhead at stables or passing through towns. But the thing he talked about most is Zelda. He desperately wanted to remember her, to know as much as possible about the girl who’s side he once never left. It was hard for Link to fathom how much he missed her at first because he couldn’t understand how he knew her but as the went on and he discovered memories little by little he didn’t care. He knew he missed her so much that there was an ache in his heart anytime he thought about her. He didn’t know for sure how he used to feel about her but at this moment it hurt knowing she, someone he deeply cared about was suffering at this very moment but he couldn’t help her straight away, it would be foolish to go unprepared. Link knew he had to free the divine beasts first to secure his victory over calamity ganon and make sure Zelda returns safely to him.</p><p>Link took notice of how Payas face rested on her hand and her eyes fought to stay open. He knew she was tired. Link felt sorry he spilled all his thoughts to her but she assured him countless times that she did not mind and found his ramblings rather interesting. But tonight it was time to head to bed, he thanked her for listening and headed downstairs, out the door and towards the inn.</p><p>The next morning Link went ahead on his journey but for a brief moment as he rode his horse through the fields and ruins of long forgotten towns in his imagination he pictured he was riding home to Zelda.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey! mostly i just write from zelda’s side so this is a first for me with writing from link’s side. i love the song drivers license so much i had to relate it to zelink ofc. if there’s spelling or grammar mistakes forgive me i wrote this at 2 am :p</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>